Sed de venganza
by vegas nivel 3
Summary: Un mafioso secuestra a Nick y a su padre para vengar por la muerte de su hijo.


**Sed de venganza**

**Texas, 23 de Agosto**** 5:00 PM**

El juez Stokes cerraba la puerta de su oficina en la corte después de un largo día, demasiado largo, saluda cordialmente al guardia de seguridad y se dirige hasta su auto, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa besar a su esposa y tomar un vaso de whisky.

Mientras conducía no notó que un auto lo seguía cuando llegó a un camino descampado apareció de golpe un auto que lo interceptó cruzándose delante, tres personas se bajaron con armas de fuego, abrieron la puerta del lado de Roger y le apuntaron en la cabeza, él intentó sacar su arma pero inmediatamente lo amenazaron con dispararle si lo hacía, baja tranquilamente, le dijeron, obedeció y de inmediato le colocaron una capucha negra en la cabeza, le sacaron su teléfono celular dejándolo en el asiento del auto y le ataron las manos detrás, lo metieron en el auto diciéndole que se quede quieto o sentiría una bala en su cuerpo. Roger obedeció.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Las Vegas, 24 de Agosto**** 10:AM**

Sara y Nick estaban en el ascensor camino al estacionamiento. Estoy agotado este doble me mató, lo único que quiero es mi cama, voy a dormir 24 horas seguidas. Acompañó a Sara hasta su auto y luego se dirigió al suyo, puso un poco de música country tranquila, escucharla lo calmaba y lo llevaba a buenos recuerdos de su hogar natal.

Cuando llegó a su casa dejó las llaves en la mesa de la entrada, miró rápidamente las cartas que recogió en el buzón y se dirigió a la cocina buscando una botella de agua en la nevera, caminó hacia el dormitorio y cuando abrió la puerta y entró sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente al instante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**7 horas después**

El juez se había cansado de gritar, estaba en penumbras y el sueño casi lo había vencido cuando la puerta se abrió, aquí te traigo compañía y empujó a un hombre dentro de la habitación. Roger lo llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta, se acercó lo más que pudo pero al estar encadenado no podía llegar hasta él. El lugar donde había quedado el desconocido estaba muy oscuro y no podía alcanzar a verlo. Luego de un par de horas el hombre comenzó a despertarse, cuando abrió los ojos todo le daba vueltas y volvió a cerrarlos y los volvió a abrir más lentamente tratando de focalizar y recordar que le sucedió. Se sentó y toda la habitación seguía girando, desde el fondo se escuchó una voz, levántate despacio, hace varias horas que estás inconsciente, al principio se asustó pero a medida que escuchaba la voz la sentía más conocida, hasta que tímidamente preguntó: Cisco? Oh Dios mío, Poncho eres tú? Nick se incorporó y rápidamente se dirigió hasta donde estaba el hombre, no podía creer que su padre y él estuvieran secuestrados. Cuando llegó a donde ese hombre estaba no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, se fundieron en un abrazo y su padre le preguntó si estaba bien. Nick no le contestó y le retrucó con otra pregunta, Donde estamos? No lo sé pero es en algún lugar cerca de casa. Yo no he estado mucho tiempo en el auto que me trajeron pero tu llegaste muchas horas después. Entonces estoy en Texas? Estoy casi seguro de eso. Te dijeron algo, no, no se porque estamos aquí. Nick cerró nuevamente los ojos y puso sus dedos sobre el puente de su nariz. Estás bién? Si creo que sí, pero me duele mucho la cabeza. Seguro que te han drogado y esas deben ser las consecuencias. Debe ser. A pesar de la situación los dos disfrutaban de la compañía.

Tiempo después la puerta se abrió, bueno, bueno, parece que se han reencontrado, que se siente ver a su hijo prisionero sr. Juez? Quién eres? Qué quieres de nosotros? Son demasiadas preguntas y todo le será respondido a su tiempo. Por ahora lo único que le voy a decir es que usted va a saber lo que es la angustia por un hijo, en eso da una orden, Entren!, dos matones entran y se acercan a Nick, él se defiende pero es inútil el hombre que los dirige saca un arma y apunta en la cabeza de su padre, Quieto o disparo!. Nick dejó de luchar y cuando lo hizo uno de los hombres le da un golpe en el estómago que lo dobló en dos haciendo que caiga al suelo. Los hombres lo levantan y se lo llevan. Donde van? Que quieren de nosotros? Lo único que se escuchó fue una risa tenebrosa.

Levaron a Nick a una habitación donde sólo había una silla, lo sentaron en ella, Nick comenzó a preguntar, quienes son ustedes? Qué quieren de nosotros? La única respuesta que obtuvo e un golpe en la cara que le hizo sangrar la boca, mientras le decían: nadie te autorizó a que hables! El hombre, que aparentemente era el jefe, se le acercó y le preguntó: sabés lo que es para un padre no saber como está tu hijo, si necesita algo, que le han hecho de esta manera se debe estar sintiendo en este momento el juez, yo estaba así, no sabía como estaba mi Billy. Ahora te va a suceder a ti lo mismo que le sucedió a él y tu padre tampoco podrá hacer nada. Sosténgalo les ordenó a los dos hombres, levantaron a Nick y lo tomaron por los brazos, el hombre comenzó a golpearlo en el estómago, las costillas, Nick no tenía forma de liberarse, los golpes eran unos tras otro, su cara se estaba desfigurando y de golpe sintió un "crack" evidentemente varias costillas se habían roto. Los gritos eran cada vez más espaciados ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar, sentía que estaba perdiendo la batalla. De pronto los golpes cesaron, Nick estaba tirado en el piso agradeciendo a Dios que esto haya terminado, pero en realidad no era así vio entrar a uno de los hombres con una vara de hierro se la dio al jefe y este le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo izquierdo, el dolor fue tan grande que Nick se desmayó.

Roger estaba desesperado, compararlo con un león que le habían robado a su cachorro era poco, caminaba de un lado a otro, a pesar de estar encadenado, rezaba pidiendo que su hijo esté bien. Cuando se abrió la puerta y los matones tiraron a Nick hacia él no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Nick estaba inconsciente, no sabía como tocarlo de miedo a lastimarlo más de lo que estaba, pero a pesar de eso lo tomó en sus brazos, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Que te han hecho hijo? Puso su cabeza en su regazo, se rasgó un pedazo de la manga de su camisa y cuidadosamente limpiaba su cara. La respiración de Nick era irregular, le levantó la playera y observó los golpes en todo su cuerpo, los moretones estaban emergiendo en su abdomen y era evidente que tenía varias costillas rotas.

Un tiempo después Nick despertó, intentó levantarse pero le fue imposible el grito fue desgarrador para su padre, hijo no te levantes estás muy lastimado. Duele, duele mucho tocándose el brazo y abrazándose las costillas. Tienes el brazo quebrado y varias costillas rotas. El se miró el brazo y vio que se le estaba inflamando demasiado, trata de no moverlo escuchó. Quien es Billy? Preguntó Nick. Billy? Si, el jefe dijo que tu ibas a sentir lo que es tener un hijo y no saber como está, lo que le sucede, tener poder y no poder ayudarlo. Oh Dios Santo, Billy Mckenzie. Quién es? Es el hijo de un mafioso que puse en la cárcel por liderar una banda de narco. Qué le sucedió? Murió adentro de ella. Nick tenía miedo de preguntar pero lo hizo, cómo? Pues no fue tan rápido. Primero lo golpearon hasta casi matarlo, cuando salió del hospital de la prisión a la semana lo acuchillaron y luego… luego qué? Volvió a preguntar Nick, lo asfixiaron.

Nick se alteró, la asfixia era algo que no soportaba, después de estar enterrado vivo eso lo aterraba, no quiero morir así, no quiero papá, Nicky no vas a morir, vamos a salir de aquí, te lo prometo Poncho, juro que te voy a sacar de aquí, era un mantra que le repetía mientras lo acunaba y lo abrazaba junto a su pecho, todo saldrá bien.


End file.
